Meet Who's Sister!
by aversaurx3
Summary: Okay. So. Mandy Left The Lab, That Means It's Time For A New Lab Rat. Who Knew It'd End Up Being Someones Sister. Yo!Bling, Wedges, GSR?, The Love, Bobby/OFC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CSI. I Do Own The OC's though. (Smiles)

**I'm on a role today/last night I've updated 2 stories! Yay! And I'm posting my new one. Baring in mind it's just gone half past one in the morning. I can't sleep. Caffeine!**

----

Grissom and Catherine was sat in his office interviewing potential finger print analyses'.

"So Miss. Parker… what makes you think that you're the right person for this job?" Grissom looked up at her.

"I'm totally badass" Catherine and Grissom look at each other.

"That's not really an answer Miss."

"Like I care what you think old lady" Catherine's mouth dropped.

"Leave…"

"What?"

"Get out please" Miss. Parker left the building.

----

"You know I've always had a thing for older men…"

"I'm married…"

"I don't see a ring" Grissom held up his hand to reveal his wedding ring

"Ooh…" the woman walked out of the lab.

"Bye, bye now!" Catherine and Grissom looked at each other.

----

A woman walked into Grissoms office, her hair was brown and wavy with a white bow in the side, eyes icy blue, her figure was small height possibly 5 foot 5'', she was wearing a white blouse, fake leather jacket and a high wasted black skirt finished off with a pair of round toe Mary Jane with chunky heel and button detailing.

"Hello, I'm Gil Grissom and this is Catherine Willows" they shake hands.

"Mackenzie Chapman"

"Can I ask why you left Miami?"

"Because I needed a change of scenery, and because Vegas is a interesting city."

"Good answer" Mackenzie smiled.

"Now we just need to ask you a few questions."

"Of corse"

"What's makes you think your good enough to work here?" Mackenzie was taken aback by the question but answered anyway.

"I'm dedicated to the job without be obsessed with it" Catherine and Grissom look at each other.

"What do you think about inter-office relationships"

"What do I think? Well… they work if you trust each other and your not together every second of each and everyday…"

"It sounds like you've had experience"

"Well… kinda complicated"

"Okay…" Catherine nodded understanding the situation.

"I think that's all the questions we have for you… welcome to the lab"

"I got the job?" both Catherine and Grissom nodded. "Oh my god… awesome… thank you so much"

"Not a problem… Catherine would you like to show her where her work station is?" she nodded and both the women walked of the office.

----

Catherine and Mackenzie walked into the print lab.

"Welcome to your humble abode"

"Is it nerdy to say how cool this is?" Catherine chuckled.

"Just a little bit"

"I wont say it then" Catherine's pager went off.

"I have to go… have fun… or what ever you lab rats do" she left the room, Hodges entered the room.

"Mandy…" he looked up at the new tech. "Mackenzie" She turned around to see Hodges standing in the door way.

"Davis" they reluctantly hug.

"Don't call me Davis… What are you doing here?"

"I work here now…" she blatantly ignored the first part.

"Does Grissom know?"

"That I work here well obviously… duh… god Davis you are stupid sometimes"

"No. I mean that you're my sister?"

"Ooh… no"

"You used Chapman again?"

"Well that is my surname"

"No it's Hodges"

"Chapman. Because I didn't change it when mum remarried"

"You are so stubborn!"

"And your such an ass! Now get out of my lab!" Hodges glared at her and left almost pushing Nick and Warrick over as they walked in the room.

"Whoa… your defiantly not Mandy…" Warrick looked her up and down.

"No… I'm Mackenzie Chapman"

"I'm Nick Stokes, this is Warrick Brown"

"What can I do for you?"

"We were actually gunna ask if you wanted help with Hodges… but it sounded like you've got it covered"

"Yep… So…" both the men's pagers went off.

"We should go…"

"Okay… it was nice meeting you"

"You too…" Nick pulled Warrick out of the finger print lab.

"Cute…"

---

**R&R And All That Jazz Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own CSI. I Do Own The OC's though. (Smiles)

---

Hodges was in his lab roughly placing things in order when Wendy came in.

"Hey Grumpy…" he spun round to face her.

"What?"

"Touchy… I heard there's a new rat…"

"Yeah there is…"

"And you've already pissed her off…"

"Yes… what since Mandy's gone you're the labs new gossip?"

"Actually I heard it from Archie who heard it from Bobby who heard it from Nick and Warrick who heard you two arguing… so no… what's up your butt anyway?"

"Nothing…"

"I haven't seen you in this bad of a mood since Grissom banned you from the break room… what's wrong?"

"The new rat…"

"Yes?"

"… She's my baby sister" Wendy's mouth dropped. "What no snappy comment?"

"That poor child… having to grow up with you"

"I spoke to soon" he muttered.

"Oh come on Hodges. I was kidding…" He ignored her. "God you childish…" she walked out of the lab.

---

Wendy walked into the print lab to see Mackenzie looking at the computer screen.

"Hi" Mackenzie turned around.

"Oh. Hi"

"I'm Wendy"

"Mackenzie"

"Your Hodges sister…"

"Mmm. Sadly"

"Sorry"

"Meh. You can choose your friends… but your stuck with your family… how'd you know that?"

"I was talking to him a while ago"

"Wait. _Your_ Wendy"

"Yeah…"

"Nice to finally put a face to what I've been told about you"

"Who talks about me?"

"Davie" Wendy looked at him with a blank face. "David Hodges…"

"Ooh… wait he talks about me?"

"Well duh. He so likes you" Greg walked into the lab.

"Holy crap!" Both women looked to the doorway. "Mackenzie!"

"Greg?" he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Greg, can't breathe…" he let go. "Thank you… I'll be right with you…" Mackenzie turned to Wendy. "Sorry…"

"Wait. Hodges. Likes. Me?" they both nodded. "David Hodges?" They nodded again. "Seriously?"

"Oh my god woman! Hodges likes you! He has since you started working here" Greg said a bit to loud as Hodges walked passed the lab. He looked in to the lab and glared at Greg. "Uh oh…" he turned to Mackenzie. "We'll talk later…" he kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the lab threw the other doors.

"So you know Greg" Wendy said.

"Uh… yeah. You wanna go to the break room to get a cup of coffee or something?"

"Sure." both women walked out of the lab towards the break room.

---

****

Since I haven't updated in a while here's the next chapter.

R&R.

---


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own CSI. I Do Own The OC's though. (Smiles)

---

Greg ran into the locker room where Nick and Warrick were talking.

"If Hodges asks… I'm not here"

"Why what's up?"

"Well… me and Wendy were talking to the new lab rat that by the way I know very well… before I came in the room they were obviously talking about Hodges. And Wendy was all like 'wait Hodges likes me?' and we were like duh, she asked again, then again until I kinda said it really loud just as he walked past the door… so I ran"

"Dude…." both men said.

"I know!"

"Wait you know the new lab rat?"

"She was my best friend in college…" Bobby walked into the locker room.

"Greg, Hodges is looking for you"

"Where did you seen him last?"

"Outside Henry's lab…"

"Thanks" he ran out as fast as he could.

---

Wendy and Mackenzie were sat in the break room drinking the labs poor excuse for coffee.

"This coffee is truly discussing"

"I would say you get use to the taste… but that's a lie…"

"It's like sludge in a cup"

"So how do you know Greg?"

"He was my best friend in college."

"Oh…"

"Yep… so how long have you worked here?"

"A couple of years…"

"Any cute guys around here?"

"Mmm." Wendy thought for a moment. "In my opinion Nicks kinda cute…"

"He's the Texas guy right?"

"Yeah… well one of them"

"There's two?" Wendy nodded. "Well I am a sucker for an accent…" they both laughed just as Henry, Archie and Bobby walked in the room.

"Hey guys…" As soon as Bobby and Archie saw Mackenzie they were mesmerised. As soon as both men went to speak Hodges walked in the doorway.

"Mackenzie a word please."

"Certainly Davie…" she stood up and walked out of the room with him.

"Who's that?"

"That is Mackenzie the new lab rat…"

Outside the break room.

"Okay one, stop calling me Davie"

"Why?"

"Because it's immature" Mackenzie stuck her tongue out at him. "So's that"

"It's better then calling you what mom called you"

"You would dare…"

"Try me…"

"Fine. Call me Davie… two. Do NOT go around tell people that I like Simms when I don't"

"Whose Simms?"

"Wendy?"

"Ooh. But you do like her"

"…" Hodges didn't speak.

"Ah ha!"

"Shut up!"

"Is there a problem here?" they both looked at the man who had just spoke. It was Grissom.

"No Grissom…" they both spoke.

"Okay… Mackenzie can you come to my office for a minute?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I just need to take some blood" her eyes widened in horror, she was un-able to speak.

"Um. I was just about to ask Mackenzie for a… Erm. I need to talk to Mackenzie" Hodges spoke up because he knew his little sisters fear of needles.

"Okay. Come to my office as soon as you can" she nodded absently and Grissom walked away.

"Thank you"

"You'd have done the same for me…"

"I wouldn't have… but thanks David"

"That's what big brothers are here for"

"That… and ruining dates"

"Hey! In my defence he was an ass…"

"He did have a great ass…" Mackenzie remembered one of her ex-boyfriends.

"Mackie"

"Your still the only person that calls me that" she said slightly annoyed.

"That's because you call me Davie"

"You love it…" before he could answer she walked back into break room.

---

**R&R.**

---


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own CSI. I Do Own The OC's though. (Smiles)

**I'VE FINALLY FINISHED MY COURSE-WORK!PARTY! EVERYONE'S INVITED! (DANCES)**

---

Later that day Mackenzie was stood in her lab alone when Greg came in.

"Is the coast clear?"

"He's in his lab Greg"

"Phew…" he walked in the room. "Hi"

"Hi"

"You doing any work?"

"Waiting for info for Nick and Warrick's case."

"Alright then…" he placed some evidence on the desk next to her. "… know you have"

"I hate you"

"You love me…"

"Mmm. You have your moments. Oh I also have a bullet that possibly has prints on so I'm gunna send Bobby over to you later"

"Thanks Greg"

"So you miss me?"

"You were gone for 2 hours…"

"I mean when you upped and left after graduation" she looked up at him.

"That's not fair Greg"

"I'm just asking…"

"… of corse I missed you, you're my best friend"

"Where'd you go? I mean 7 years with out contact"

"Greg…"

"No I mean 7 years. Did you even contact Hodges…" she didn't answer. "Well?"

"I was in New York… With Adam for 5 years."

"Oh." she started to work.

"Yeah. Oh"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. He called me two day's before graduation, his mum died. I told him I'd be down to New York straight after I got my diploma… straight after the ceremony I got a call from a hospital say Adam had OD."

"Oh my gosh…"

"Yep. And his dad blamed it on him, he tried to call his sister but Amy didn't pick up and I was the first person he thought of… and I wasn't there for him. Because I had to get my stupid diploma…"

"And you've been looking after him for the last 7 years?"

"5 years I left to work in Miami…" the computer beeped. "If you see Nick or Warrick tell them their prints are up…"

"Your chucking me out?"

"No I'm asking you to leave…"

"Fine… page me when your done" he stormed out of the lab.

"Great…"

---

Archie was sat in the Av lab typing away at his computer when Grissom came in.

"You got anything for me Archie?"

"Nothing so far sir… as soon as I do you'll be the second to know"

"Why second?"

"Because I'll be the first"

"Archie"

"It's true…" Grissom turned and went for the door. "Wait"

"Yes Archie?"

"That new lab rat…"

"What about her"

"Would it be wrong for me to ask her out?"

"Do it fast before someone else does… and make sure the under-sheriff or Ecklie don't find out"

"Thanks Grissom"

"Mmm." he walked out of the lab to see Ecklie walk into the finger print lab.

"Miss. Chapman"

"Yes sir?" she turned around.

"Have I heard correct that you're a relative of someone in this lab?"

"Yes. You are correct. David Hodges is my brother"

"And you failed to mention this in your interview"

"Me and my brother haven't seen either other in 7 years. Today is the first day we've had a proper conversation in months…"

"You still failed to mention it in your interview"

"I thought my brother worked in LA still. That's why I took this job so I'd be far away from him" Grissom walked into the room.

"I knew that they were siblings before I hired her Rick" they both looked at him.

"You did?" Mackenzie looked confused.

"Yes. It was Catherine who didn't know"

"Ooh."

"Bet you feel foolish now Rick" Ecklie walked out of the lab.

"You didn't know… did you?"

"No. I figured it out earlier when you two were talking…"

"That obvious?"

"I'm a scientist…"

"Seriously?"

"You have the same eyes" she went to speak but was interrupted when Warrick and Nick came in.

"Mack, Greg said… well shouted that you had something for us" Nick spoke.

"Uh yeah…" she pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to Nick.

"Thanks…" They looked over the sheet. "Let's go call Brass" both men leave.

"Been here almost 10 hours and already have a nick-name… your liked here already"

"Cool" the computer beeped. "Ugh. That must be Greg's…"

"Is their a problem?"

"No… no problem" Grissom nodded and left. "Come on Mack, swallow your pride and just page him… I mean it's for a case…" Catherine walked into the lab.

"Talking to yourself already? Normally it takes at least 24 hours working here for it to start"

"I always talk to myself, I love to talk. So what can I do for you?"

"The Carson case… you got results?" Mackenzie took a breath of relief since that was the case Greg was working on.

"Yes" she printed off a sheet of paper and passed it to Catherine.

"Thank you"

"Happy to oblige" Catherine looked down at the sheet.

"So how's your first almost half night been?"

"So far… I've argued with one person… and my brother, so. It's pretty good so far"

"Who've you argued with?"

"Greg and David"

"The coroner?"

"No. Hodges"

"He's your brother?"

"Mm. Sadly…"

"I feel sorry for you"

"Most people do…"

"I gotta go show this to Greg."

"That guy with the kinda blonde hair, he's a lab rat… what's his name?"

"Bobby" Catherine left the room to find Greg.

---

Greg walked into the ballistics lab just as Bobby shot off two rounds.

"Bobby!" he jumped and turned round to face him.

"Give a man with a gun some warning"

"Sorry…"

"So what's up?"

"What have you got for me?"

"Your victim was shot with a 45. No past. I was just about to take it to prints"

"Thanks man" Greg went to walk out of the door.

"Wait"

"Your not done?"

"I was gunna ask you about the new girl"

"Ah. Don't go their man"

"Why?"

"I've known Mackenzie for a very long time. And I know two main things about her one, she hates being called Mack. Two, you defiantly ain't her type"

"How do you know what type I am?"

"Believe me when I say… your defiantly not"

"Why?"

"Well for one. She hates guns. And you're the gun guy"

"Oh…"

"Sorry man"

"Mm. It's cool" Greg softly smiled and walked out of the lab. "It's okay Bob… you can still go talk to her" he picked up the bullet and walked out of his lab towards Mackenzie's lab.

---

Bobby walked into Mackenzie's lab to see her staring intensely at a sheet of paper that she held in her hands.

"Hi…" she was dragged out of her thoughts once again as she spun round to face him.

"Hi"

"I'm Bobby… the gun guy…" he thought for a minute. "Here…" Bobby passed her the bullet. "Erm. I hope you know that just because I'm the gun guy doesn't mean I love guns I mean sure I could change the casing of a gun by the time I was 6 but that's besides the point" he started to ramble and Mackenzie smiled. "What?"

"Your rambling…"

"Oh. Sorry"

"It's okay. I'm Mackenzie"

"I know" she looked at him confused. "Oh. No. no. no I didn't mean it in a creepy horror film kind of way…"

"How about we start again… hi I'm Mackenzie and you are?"

"Bobby"

"It's nice to meet you Bobby"

"You too… I was kinda wandering if you maybe wanted to get a cup of coffee with me sometime…"

"Yeah sure…"

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Bobby. I said I would… god man you talk more then me"

"Sorry…" he looked down at the floor. "I get nervous around pretty women" Mackenzie blushed and she was pretty sure he did too, but the moment was ruined when Warrick walked in the lab.

"Mack! You are a genius!"

"I know… wait what'd I do?"

"You broke the case!" she looked at the space Bobby had previously stood in, by the looks of it he had slipped out the door before she could reply to him, the she looked back at Warrick and smiled.

---

**R&R.**

---


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own CSI. I Do Own The OC's though.

---

A few weeks had passed and Mackenzie was liked by everyone in the lab… yes even Ecklie. It was a slow night in the lab so Mackenzie decided to visit Bobby who she hadn't spoke to since their conversation that night.

Mackenzie walked into Bobby's lab he was looking at a gun that was placed on the desk in front of him. She smiled.

"Nice lab…" he turned around to see her standing in the doorway smiling.

"Mackenzie"

"You're the only person that calls me that you know… well besides Ecklie and my brother…"

"Sorry…"

"It's cool. We still haven't gone out for coffee you know" he looked at her confused. "You asked me out for coffee on my first night here… right before you called me pretty"

"Sorry about that…"

"It's okay. I mean it boosted my self-confidence a lot so…" they both smiled. "Besides your not so bad yourself"

"You think I'm pretty? That's just what a guy who works with guns want's to hear"

"You know what I mean…" He nodded. "…You wanna get some coffee with me later?"

"Not the crappy work stuff?"

"No not that sludge… I mean out"

"Like a date?"

"… a friendly outing" her pager went off. "I gotta go…"

"See you later" she smiled and walked out of the room. Bobby went back to his work with a big smile on his face.

---

Twenty minutes later Nick walked into the room.

"What you so smiley about?"

"Nothing…" he attempted to stop smiling but only half failed. "… What can I do for you?"

"Bullets…" he placed some down on the table. "Greg's bringing some more in a minute" Bobby's smile dropped completely.

"You better hope this is the only case I have to work on today…"

"So do I… You seem… ed to happy"

"I was… then you came in with a million bullets"

"Don't be so dramatic… it's at least half a million" Bobby picked up a gun. "Soooo. Why are you so happy?"

"I just am"

"Something must have happened. For the last few weeks you've been coming into work looking like you wanna stab someone…"

"Well. I was just talking to Mackenzie"

"Ah. That smiles always means a girl you like" Warrick walked in carrying more bullets.

"Who likes who?"

"Bobby likes Mack"

"So does Archie… Here" He placed a bullet on the side.

"Wait what?"

"Archie likes Mack… Bobby likes Mack… then who does Mack like?" both Nick and Bobby shrugged.

---

Mackenzie was sat in the break on the phone.

"Adam please?"

"_No"_

"But…"

"_Mack"_

"Please Adam"

"_No"_

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please"

"_Your gunna keep saying that till I say yes aren't you?"_

"Please? I said to Greg I'd get him the best birthday present ever and you're the first person I thought of"

"_I'm your present to Greg?"_

"In a way… I'll come pick you up at the airport and everything. You can even stay in my apartment"

"_Your apartment? Can you even see the floor?"_

"I'll tidy it up obviously… come on Adam. You can't say no to me"

"_The last time you asked me to fly halfway across the country was when Greg needed bail and you'd ran out of money"_

"I paid you back"

"_Only just"_

"Please. I'll never ask you for anything ever again" Nick walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mack…"

"Hi Nick, can you hold on for one minute?" he nodded. "Please Adam?"

"_Fine. But I ain't sleeping on the sofa"_

"What kind of girl would I be if I did that"

"_You want me to answer that?"_

"Your right… I gotta go Adam…"

"_Alright… love you"_

"Love you too" they both hung up. "Nicholas what can I do for you?"

"Who was that?"

"Adam… you came just to see who I was talking to on the phone?"

"No. Erm. I was wandering…"

"Nick spit it out"

"IwaswanderingwhatIcouldgetGregforhisbirthday"

"Nick, hon. You gotta breathe"

"I was wandering what I could get Greg for his birthday"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're his best friend"

"Oh contraire I'm his girl best friend, you my dear boy are his guy best friend"

"Well what have you got him?"

"I'm shipping something from New York for him"

"What?"

"Adam." Nick looked at her confused. "Our friend from college…"

"Oh…" he sounded relieved.

"Gee Nicky don't sound too relieved"

"I don't know what your talking about…"

"Uh Hu…"

"I really don't"

"Fine. If you wanna get some thing nice for him think from the heart _not_ the head"

"Is that what your doing?"

"Pft. Hell no. He's gunna do the same for my 33rd so"

"How old _are _you?"

"A lady never reveals her age"

"I don't see no lady in this room" she slapped him on the arm.

"I was born in 1982"

"That'd make you…" he worked it out and gasped. "How did you manage to be in college with Greg?"

"I was a smart child…"

"Your barely legal"

"Five years Nick!"

"That's barely legal…"

"That's because your old"

"Compared to you everyone's old" she stuck her tongue out. "Mature"

"Hey I'm barely legal(!)"

"Your 26!"

"Five years ago Nicholas. How long ago was it you were 21?" Greg came in mid-sentence and sat on the other side of Mackenzie.

"Who was 21?"

"Mack 5 years ago"

"5 and a half years ago"

"Say's the guy who's turning 33 in 2 weeks…"

"Bite your tongue young one"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing"

"Greg."

"We've been over this god knows how many times. I hate my birthday"

"Tough. I'm getting you something anyway"

"It's the Christmas of 2001 all over again"

"Our last Christmas… good times. Can you remember the millennium?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that when you got arrested and we needed to get Adam to post bail?"

"I think"

"Greg… you were arrested" he nodded. "What for?"

"Yes Mackenzie what was I arrested for?"

"Assault… but since he was looking after me the charges were dropped"

"Greg in a fight?"

"Why do you think his heads so deformed?" she messed his hair up.

"Not nice Mackie" Greg attempted to flatten his hair back down but failed.

"Shut it Greggie"

--

**R&R**

---


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own CSI. I Do Own The OC's though.

---

Catherine, Mackenzie and Wendy walked out into the car park to see a mailbox in the pathway. They looked at each other confused then Nick and Hodges drove passed Nick holding a baseball bat and hitting the mailbox. Hodges stopped the car and they both took their goggles off.

"Ladies…" Nick nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine asked.

"Well. I have a case, two boys crashed a car. One had a broken shoulder and we were thinking of how it happened… mailbox baseball"

"Won't that break _your_ shoulder?" Wendy asked.

"Nah… I tried it out with the dummy first" all three women looked at Hodges who rolled his eyes and pointed to a dummy standing near the car.

"Oh…"

"We're thinking telephone pole, sign post… I want to go back out to the crime scene and check it out"

"Why are you still here smashing mailboxes?"

"Because it's fun… My turn"

"Strange people…"

"Where are you three going?" Nick asked as he sat down in the drivers seat.

"Out"

"Where?"

"Out…"

"Alright…"

"And I wander why I'm still single" Catherine say's as the two men drive off.

"Your not the only one…" both Wendy and Mackenzie said.

---

Catherine, Wendy and Mackenzie walked into a bar and sat down at a isolated table.

"You heard from Sara?"

"No… It must be killing Grissom"

"Whose Sara?"

"Grissoms wife. She was a CSI, but she's left know" Wendy explained.

"Bummer" both Wendy and Catherine nodded. "Okay, so it's Greg birthday in a week…"

"Yes I do recall him moaning about it in the break room about it this morning" Catherine said.

"I'm throwing him a party…"

"He said he'd kill anyone who did"

"Ah yes but I'm not just anyone. And plus since our friend Adam is coming down he'll be less annoyed… I need your help to throw Greg off"

"How can we do that?"

"Go to him about your relationship problems…"

"What relationship problems?" Wendy asked.

"Exactly… make like you forgot his birthday"

"Will that work?"

"Hopefully he wont blow up in our faces before next Saturday"

"Fingers crossed" Wendy said.

---

Greg was sat in the break room looking at a case file, when Nick came in.

"Hey G"

"Shh…"

"'Sup?"

"Shh!" Greg scolded. "Where's Wendy?"

"Out with Mack and Catherine"

"Crap…" Greg got his phone out.

"Can't you do it? I mean you did used to work there"

"Wendy!"

__

"Yes Greg?"

"Can you come back into work please?"

__

"Why?"

"I need you to do something…"

_"Okay." _she hung up.

"I gotta go… we'll talk later" Greg left the break room and a very confused Nick standing in the room.

----

Hodges walked into Bobby's lab.

"Hodges…"

"Dawson"

"What can I do for you?"

"What's your interest in my sister?"

"I like her a lot…"

"Why?"

"Because she's the opposite of you maybe?"

"Don't mock me"

"Seriously Hodges. I like Mackenzie what's the big deal? So does Archie"

"What?"

"Hodges she's a grown woman…"

"You have know idea what my sister is like"

"Neither do you" they both looked to the doorway to see Mackenzie standing there. "Dave will you just stay out of my life for once"

"Mack…"

"Don't bother" she walked away.

---

Warrick was sat on the roof in a deck chair, an empty one next to him when Mackenzie came up.

"'Sup Mack?"

"My brother's what's up. He's so aghh! I mean I try to get a guy to like me but no he has to fucking interfere…"

"Mackenzie!"

"What?"

"Calm down…. Take a seat… I have water balloons filled with pink paint and glitter that you can throw at him when he leaves"

"Why water balloons?"

"Because it turns out that killing people is illegal"

"No… really." she replied sarcastically as she sat down. "How'd you know that he'd annoy me?"

"I didn't. I'm waiting for Ecklie to come out so I can get him…"

"Why?"

"Meh. Long story"

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Ecklie? Totally… he's such a babe"

"That's not funny"

"A game of truth or dare with Nick, Greg and a bottle of vodka. That's what's funny"

"Greg and vodka never mix well…"

"I realised that when he called Grissom up in the middle of the night and sung to him"

"Anything good?"

"Candy man by Christina Aguilera…" she smirked. "Wait. When you said you really care about her who'd you mean?"

"Catherine… she was annoyed about the fact that she has to work at Christmas again"

"Yes. I do really care about Catherine. She's my best friend"

"What ever Warrick…" someone came out of the front

"Shh!" They heard someone go out the door and looked over the edge. "Is that Grissom or Ecklie?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You wanna risk it?"

"I'm game if you are Rick" he passed her a water balloon and they both dropped them over the head of the man standing beneath them.

"You wanna wait till Hodges comes out or…"

"I'm good know"

"Alright…" they both stood up and walked towards the door.

"Pink paint with glitter?"

"Lindsay"

"Alright… if that's your excuse" they walked into the building.

----

Ecklie walked back into the building covered in pink paint and glitter just as Warrick and Mackenzie walked into the reception.

"Oh my god…" Mackenzie only just managed to get out, Warrick placed his hand over his mouth.

"Were have you two just been?"

"Hu?"

"You look guilty" they both looked at each other then Warrick spoke.

"Just been making-out in the storage cupboard" Mackenzie elbowed him.

"I can't believe you gave in…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No we are so over…" she walked off towards Bobby's lab with smile on her face.

----

****

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own CSI. I Do Own The OC's though.

---

It was a day before Greg's birthday and Mackenzie had gone to the Airport with Nick to pick Adam up.

"I don't see why I had to come"

"Because my car isn't big enough and plus you still need to get Greg a birthday present"

"Who said I haven't got him one already?"

"Because your you"

"And?"

"Nicholas…"

"Can we go halfies?"

"I'm throwing him a party. And having my ex-boyfriend staying in my apartment for a week… you can't go halfies on that Nick"

"But…"

"I think the best present you can give him is to tell him how you feel about him"

"Mackenzie your throwing him a surprise party… with all of our work friends there… how will we get a moments peace?"

"Nick. Believe me when I say I will make people leave you two alone." Before he could answer Mackenzie was being hugged by a cute little blonde haired guy.

"MACKIE!"

"Adam" he let go.

"Hello random man standing next to Mack"

"Adam. This is Nick Stokes, Nick this is Adam"

"Hi" Adam waved.

"Hello"

"Wait this is the famous Nick Stokes?"

"You talk about me?"

"No dumbass… Greg does. Duh!"

"Oh…"

"You know Smitty and George?" Adam asked changing the subject.

"Yeah?"

"Their getting married"

"Good for them… wait Smitty Joe or Smitty Kyle?" Nick looked between the two people, they didn't seem like they use to be in a relationship, normally ex's hate each other.

"Kyle"

"I thought he was with Joe"

"Broke up… Joe was sleeping with George, Kyle found out. Big drama…"

"Your kidding…" Mackenzie looked at Nick. "Lets get going… we have a lot of shopping to do for Greg's party"

"Didn't Greg get arrested last time we threw him a party?"

"No that was New Years" she said as if was the normalist thing in the world and started to walk off, both men looked at each other and promptly followed.

---

Wendy was sitting in the DNA lab when Bobby walked in the room.

"So their just friends"

"Nice to see you too Bobby"

"Sorry, hi Wendy… So their just friends?"

"Yes"

"Nothing ever happen between them?"

"They did date"

"What! He's staying at her apartment"

"Calm down Bobby…"

"How can I calm down. She's got her ex-boyfriend sleeping at her apartment for a week!"

"Yes. EX emphasis on ex… they broke up along time ago"

"But…"

"Bobby"

"Wendy…"

"NO! We are not talking about this anymore… conversation over"

"But…"

"Oh my god Bobby!"

"Sorry… You know Hodges is watching right?"

"Why do you think I haven't looked up"

"Oh" they both smirk. "He likes you. Ya know"

"Yes. I realised that when I was told by Mack and Greg"

"Good to know…"

"You really like her don't you"

"Who?"

"Oh now you don't want to talk about it…"

"Yes I do really like her… but I'm not sure how she feels about me"

"Oh she likes you" Bobby's face lit up like a child at Christmas time.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Awesome" Hodges shook his head and got back to work.

---

Warrick walked into Catherine's office and shut the door.

"Hey Cat"

"Mmm."

"Come to Greg's party with me"

"Like a date?" he nodded. "I don't know 'Rick I mean…" Warrick walked over to her and kissed her.

"Pick you up at seven" Catherine nodded as Warrick walked out of her office, when her phone rang.

"Hello…" her voice squeaked.

__

"'Sup squeaky"

"Mack…"

__

"Does Greg know anything yet?"

"Mmm. Not to my knowledge"

__

"Good. Oh can you tell him not to come round mine tonight?"

"Yeah sure… why?"

__

"His present arrived a day early"

__

"Don't sound too pleased Mackie"

"Please tell me that's Adam and not a male stripper that just happens to know your name"

__

"It's Adam"

"Good… oh and Ecklie wanted to see you and Warrick in his office… something about you two being in a relationship?"

__

"Crap. I totally forgot about that… you have to believe me when I say it's not true we did not make out in a storage cupboard"

"Well I know that since you've got a think with Bobby and Warrick just kissed me"

__

"Oh my gosh… finally"

"Finally?"

__

"Your breaking up. I'll talk to you later"

Mackenzie said not even attempting to actually sound like they were breaking up before she hung up.

"Strange girl" Catherine put the phone down.

----

Nick, Adam and Mackenzie were walking threw the Las Vegas mall.

"You know just hearing your side of the conversation could throw someone off wanting to know you"

"I know… it's upsetting really… Ooh shoes…" Mackenzie went to walk off when both Adam and Nick grabbed her arms and pulled her into a decoration shop. "… you two are mean"

"No. We're just saving you from blowing your pay cheque on shoes because you already have too many"

"Bite your tongue Mr. Stokes… I will never have too many shoes"

"We've worked together about a month. I've not once seen you were the same shoes"

"Why do you look at my feet?"

"Honestly… I have no clue"

"How about we move onto a new conversation hey…"

"Like what?" they both asked Adam.

"Like what stuff we need to get for Greg's party"

"Oh yeah…"

"Couldn't we just go into a Target for stuff like this?"

"You should just stop talking today Nick" Mackenzie replied.

"Why?"

"This girl here… will never go into a Target"

"Why?"

"Do not ask questions you don't want to know the answer too"

"But I do…"

"I wouldn't argue with her Nick… even me and Greg don't know"

"Okay"

----

Wendy walked into Hodges lab.

"Why haven't you asked me out?" he looked up from the microscope he was looking at.

"Eh?"

"Why. Haven't. You. Asked. Me. Out?"

"I didn't know I was meant to"

"Normally when a guy likes a girl he asks her out…"

"Erm…"

"Well?" he stood there speechless. "God you're an idiot!" she stormed out of the lab leaving him more confused.

----

**R&R**


End file.
